The present invention relates to radar simulation for use with a visual simulator, especially to real-time simulation of landmass returns as presented on a radar system display, and, more particularly, to a simulated synthetic aperture radar (SAR) image derived from a visual simulation system, such as a computer image generation system, and also to a full simulated real beam, mono-pulse and doppler beam sharpening radar displays derived from the visual simulation system.
A SAR image typically represents a patch or areal, i.e. having an area, view of the terrain and features in advance of, or in a predetermined direction from the heading of, an aircraft. Typically, a high-resolution SAR image represents a plan view of the terrain with a resolution of about 5 to 10 feet.
Previous systems have required a separate stand-alone radar processor and dedicated radar data base for developing simulated full radar or SAR images. This results in additional hardware and expense, especially if the full radar or SAR image is to be correlated to a visual image, such as an out-the-window (OTW) or forward looking infrared (FLIR) display.
It would be desirable to provide a full radar and/or SAR image generator that is economical and that may provide radar images that are readily correlated to visual images. Further, it would be desirable to use an existing visual simulation system for assisting generation of radar images. In addition, it would be desirable to use an existing visual simulation system for assisting production of simulated electronic tactical map data for display.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a radar image generator and method for producing radar images of a scene that are correlated to visual and/or infrared images of the scene.
Another object is to provide a radar image generator and method for producing radar images of a scene wherein the radar image generator and method may cooperate with a visual simulation system.
Yet another object is to provide a radar image generator and method for producing radar images of a scene wherein at least some processing for facilitating radar image generation may be performed by a visual simulation system.
Still another object is to provide a radar image generator and method for producing synthetic aperture radar images.
Another object is to provide a visual image generator system for producing simulated electronic tactical map data for display.